


Silnější než krev

by Josika



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Považoval se za monstrum. Ale nenávidět se nedokázal, protože by to znamenalo nenávidět i svých dalších sedm součástí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silnější než krev

**Author's Note:**

> Tento fandom vyžaduje drabble o více verzích.

Každá žíla, kterou proudila otcova krev, Wolfganga svírala jako ocelový drát rozžhavený do běla. Klec z pomsty, vzteku a z touhy ublížit stejně jako bylo ublíženo jemu.  
Když už to nemohl snášet, objevila se Kala. Jako paprsek slunce. Políbila ho do vlasů a po obličeji se jí koulely slzy, protože věděla, že on teď plakat nedokáže, ale potřebuje.  
Její Indie byla plná květin a barev. Vůní a zápachu. Jako z pohádek, které se vyprávějí dětem, co nejsou Wolfgang. Tančili spolu. Na střeše v Bombaji, na podlaze polského motelu. Hrála jim tomu Nina Simon, kterou si v San Francisku pouštěla Amanita.

Každá žíla, kterou proudila otcova krev, Wolfganga svírala jako ocelový drát rozžhavený do běla. Klec z pomsty, vzteku a z touhy ublížit stejně jako bylo ublíženo jemu. Když už to nemohl snášet, šel za Riley.  
Riley a její nekonečný smutek. Odložila ho kvůli němu a sdílela ten jeho. Přivedla ho do rozpaků. Vzal ji za ruce a připadalo mu, že drží křehký porcelán.  
Umřel by pro ni.  
Zadívala se mu do očí a zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Potřebuji tě živého,“ řekla a její hlas zněl šestinásobnou ozvěnou.  
Opřela se o něj. Čerpal sílu z její slabosti.  
Nadechl se ledového větru vonícího mořem.

Každá žíla, kterou proudila otcova krev, Wolfganga svírala jako ocelový drát rozžhavený do běla. Klec z pomsty, vzteku a z touhy ublížit stejně jako bylo ublíženo jemu.  
Když už to nemohl snášet, zjistil najednou, že sedí na rozvrzaném kanapi uprostřed chatrče z vlnitého plechu.  
„Van Damme, brácho,“ Capheus mu položil ruku kolem ramen, „potřebuješ Van Damma.“  
Na zatraceně velké plazmě sledoval, jak Jean-Claude kope do bambusu. Na jazyku cítil chuť kukuřice, fazolí a laciného piva. A vděčnosti za to, že mají dost jídla a mámě je dost dobře na to, aby vařila.  
„Van Damme by byl důstojný soupeř,“ prohlásila Sun.

Každá žíla, kterou proudila otcova krev, Wolfganga svírala jako ocelový drát rozžhavený do běla. Klec z pomsty, vzteku a z touhy ublížit stejně jako bylo ublíženo jemu.  
Když už to nemohl snášet, našel Willa. Riley jim nikdy nezapomněla říct, kde zrovna jsou. Sedl si vedle postele a poslouchal jeho dech. Spojení, které oněmělo. Mlčení chránící je všechny.  
„Dostaneme ho,“ prohlásila Nomi. „BPO v posledních týdnech přesouvá finance. Chystají něco velkého.“  
Podíval se jí přes rameno. Měla otevřená čtyři terminálová okna. Prsty jí tančily po klávesnici.  
Vrátil se k Willovi.  
„Nomi je blízko, Šípková Růženko,“ řekl. „Jakmile ho najde, zabiju ho.“

Každá žíla, kterou proudila otcova krev, Wolfganga svírala jako ocelový drát rozžhavený do běla. Klec z pomsty, vzteku a z touhy ublížit stejně jako bylo ublíženo jemu.  
Myslel si, že už to nedokáže snášet. V ten moment se mu postavil.  
„Scheiße, Lito,“ zaklel.  
„Pšššt.“  
Potemnělá ložnice, saténové povlečení. Žár mexické noci. Kůže na kůži, ruce zabořené ve vlasech. Jazyk v ústech.  
„Snaž se, lásko,“ pobídl Lito Hernada, „dnes tu nejsme sami.“  
„Kdo?“  
„Wolfgang.“  
„Můj oblíbenec,“ usmál se Hernando a vzal je do úst.  
Nebránil se. Ti dva se milovali vášnivě a velkoryse.  
V Bombaji si Kala zajela rukou mezi nohy.

Každá žíla, kterou proudila otcova krev, Wolfganga svírala jako ocelový drát rozžhavený do běla. Klec z pomsty, vzteku a z touhy ublížit stejně jako bylo ublíženo jemu. Když už to nemohl snášet, stiskla mu Nomi ruku.  
„Felixovi se daří dobře,“ řekla. Monitorovala nemocniční kamery.  
„Díky.“  
Chvíli se na něj jen dívala.  
„Byla doba, kdy jsem litovala, že svoje rodiče nedokážu zabít.“  
„A už nelituješ?“  
„Přestali být důležití.“  
Trhla sebou a na vteřinu zmizela.  
„Neets vzkazuje, že tě miluje,“ oznámila mu, když se vrátila.  
Položil si hlavu na její rameno a rozesmál se.  
„Já vím,“ pošeptala mu, „jsme banda telepatických cvoků.“

Každá žíla, kterou proudila otcova krev, Wolfganga svírala jako ocelový drát rozžhavený do běla. Klec z pomsty, vzteku a z touhy ublížit stejně jako bylo ublíženo jemu. Když už to nemohl snášet, šel za Sun. Do opravdové klece.  
Opřeli se o stejnou betonovou zeď a beze slov se shodli na tom, že nenávidí vlastní myšlenky.  
Když už se nedalo snášet ani to, objevili se ostatní. Kala jako paprsek slunce, Riley a vůně moře, Capheus a s ním horká africká noc, Willova síla, Litova něha a Nomi, která už v bitvě s vlastním tělem i rodiči dokázala zvítězit.  
Miloval je všechny.


End file.
